Disturbers Of The Force
by Valemel
Summary: Eight year olds Luke and Leia have no idea that they just time-traveled. Or that they caused a lot of problems by doing so. DISCONTINUED. Revised under the name 'You Were Right About Me".
1. Chapter 1

Little Luke Skywalker was used to life threatening and unusual situations. What he wasn't so quite used to was having a sister to take care of. Though they've only known each other for four months they've grown inseparable, a feeling Luke had found hard to adjust to, since people in his life came and went as they pleased, some, if not most, trying to kill him in the process. You could say that the boy learned the hard way not to trust easily, that's why probably in the beginning he was weary of the girl with brown braids and intelligent chocolate eyes, but the feeling wasn't one sided. Leia Organa lived a happy life with her adoptive parents until six months ago. She used to be a happy, though sometimes strong-minded child. More than anything she loved her parents, though she knew she was adopted, the fact never really bothered her, not when her parents loved her and she loved them back. Besides, her real parents were dead, she knew that for a fact, could remember her real mother's face, how beautiful she was, how sad, but kind. Remembering that, she knew that if her mother was alive she would have done anything in her power to protect Leia from the horrors of the future that were to come, but she wasn't. Leia used to cry sometimes, for the mother she never knew, never got to know. But she was still happy, after all, she had her other parents, the ones that were alive and took care of her. Until they too couldn't. Until they were taken away right in front of her. You could say that after that she didn't find it easy to trust people, was afraid of getting attached for they will too be taken away. Until Luke. Both kids found solace in each other eventually. Reliving horrible thing before, then together did that to you. After all that their bond was strong, the only bond they trusted and needed. Especially when in the end, they were the only ones that survived.

Luke felt someone shaking his arm, but he wasn't bothered by it since he felt the familiar force signature, very much like his own.

"Luke?" he heard his sister's urgent voice "Luke!"

"What?" he moaned opening his eyes. He didn't want yet to except the reality, but there was his sister to consider and he didn't think he could hide forever, even though he wanted to. Ben would be disappointed. He sat up, then turned his head, looking around. He frowned as he felt Leia's panic growing. She was always quicker to emotions than he.

"Where are we?" Luke felt it was important to voice the obvious question.

"I don't know!" Luke could feel Leia's frustration and fear, knew she was close to snapping at him.

"Well how did we get here?" dark memories suddenly clouded Leia's mind just like it did his. They looked at each other wide eyed, then both shook their heads, agreeing not to touch that topic. Leia stood up.

"Come on, let's go." Said Leia, and started walking, expecting him to follow.

"Where?" asked Luke weary "Everyone is dead." Leia stopped at that, she knew what he meant. Everyone that could take care of them or once did, everyone that fought for the Rebellion were gone. Leia felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry, she hated crying. Instead, she wanted to shout and scream at the unfairness of it all, but couldn't, since there was no one but Luke to hear. Luke sighed feeling her sister's pain and distress, she never bothered hiding her emotions from him. So he stood up, walked beside his sister and took her hand. _Together_ he said trough their force bond, sending calming feelings in the process _Together_ Leia agreed relieved, a small smile playing on her lips.

Padmé Amidala was going by her day at the senate as usual until she felt intense pain in her belly. An hour later at the medical centre they told her she lost the babies, not baby, but babies. No one could tell the cause, but one thing was clear - they were gone. The pain she experienced before was nothing compared to the deep, soul wrecking agony felt after hearing the news. So strong they had to forcefully put her to sleep.

Anakin Skywalker had seen, felt a lot of things, but never before had he felt such disturbance in the force. Like it was ripped apart by something strong and uncontrolled. By something that shouldn't be here. Of course the council then sent them to investigate. He along with Obi-Wan were walking trough Coruscant streets towards what felt like a gaping hole in space trying to mend itself.

"What do you think caused it?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan but he could tell by his former master's deeply disturbed face he wouldn't get his answer.

"I don't know Anakin, something like this, I have never felt anything like it before." They walked in complete silence after that, each deep in their own thoughts. Until Anakin noticed something strange or to be exact, something the Force urged him to notice.

"What are those kids doing here?" True to his words, there were two kids, a boy and a girl beside some trash bins peeking out, then ducking back behind it again.

"Are those…" Obi-Wan started. Anakin reached out with the Force and studied their Force signatures attentively then pulled back quickly. "Guess we found our force disturbers." Anakin said pulling out his lightsaber.

"I hope you're not thinking of hurting them with that." Said Obi-Wan half serious.

"It's just a precaution." Anakin answered offended. He would never hurt younglings and now that Padmé was pregnant… Well he would do anything to protect her and the baby.

"Their force signature is extraordinary." Said Obi-Wan in wonder, staring at where the kids were now hiding.

"Extraordinary or not, there is something not right about them." Said Anakin moving forward. Obi-Wan moved after him, pulling out his lightsaber too. "Be careful Anakin." He said.

Luke reached out with the force, checking if they were still there. _What are we going to do now Luke?_ asked Leia trough their bond, terrified at the thought of getting caught. _They don't feel like Sith._ mused Luke. _What else could they be?_ Sent Leia. _I don't know._ He sent back, confused.

"We know you two are there, just come out, we're not going to hurt you." Said a male voice. Luke and Leia stared at each other silently communicating, neither believing what the man said. Leia nodded and Luke half smiled. Slowly both of them stood and waked around to face the man. Anakin sighed, putting back his lightsaber. "Now, what you two are doing here?" He asked the two kids. They didn't look older than eight. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes while the boy had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Both of them were dressed poorly, their appearances ruffled and dirty. The two glanced at each other, but stayed silent. "Are you going to answer me?" Still nothing. Obi-Wan, sensing his former padwan's frustration, stepped up beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we start with our names, shall we?" The kids didn't answer, didn't even show any indication that they heard him. Anakin thought this was ridiculous, why not just take the children and drop them at the order, let the Jedi masters figure out what to do with them. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is…"

"Liar," suddenly the boy spoke up "Ben is dead." The girl beside him shot him a look which he ignored, clearly angry.

 _Luke?_ Leia asked concerned, she could feel her brother's anger and pain. She knew who Ben Kenobi was, have seen him a couple of times. Luke had talked about him too, told her that Ben took care of him when his uncle and aunt were killed, he was also the one that thought him about force and how to use it. _Luke, it's okay._ Leia said trough their force bond trying to comfort him. _No it's not._ Luke cried, trying to take as much comfort from his sister's presence as he could. Luke's anguish fed her anger even more and she turned towards it's cause. "You can't trick us." she said scowling at the two men. Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other confused. "Now…" started Obi-Wan holding up his arms in calming motion while taking a step towards them.

"No, stay back!" the girl shouted, her anger flaring like a storm. Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin with wide eyes. Anakin felt the raw emotion in the girl too, but what was more worrying was the uncontrolled force power under her command. He doubted she could use it yet, but it was still worrying. Obi-Wan, coming to that conclusion too, turned back towards the younglings and sighed. "I was hoping to do it the easy way." Then he moved towards the kids with quick steps intending to separate them "No!" shouted Leia as Anakin felt the force erupt out of her. Suddenly Obi-Wan was violently thrown several feet back by a strong Force Blast. Anakin's instincts abandoned him as he stared horrified at the little girl that just used the force intentionally, not only that but managed a powerful telekinetic exertion of the Force at such a tender age. It should have been impossible. He ran towards Obi-Wan crouching down to check on him.

"Are you alright Master?" Obi-Wan winced then nodded, clearly just as terrified of the power the kid just revealed. Anakin offered his hand to Obi-Wan which he took then helped him stand.

Luke had felt Leia's anger then panic, desperately tried to calm her down when she Force Blasted the guy that pretended to be Ben. Now she felt exhausted and on the verge of sleep, they were tired before and Leia hadn't helped the situation by using up all the energy that she had left for the Force Blast. Luke struggled to keep her awake trough the Force bond while also holding her upright as she leaned into him. The fake Ben and the man that approached them first were farther away now, talking. _Leia?_ He asked _What?_ She answered annoyed. _Please don't fall asleep_ he worried. Leia, feeling how scared he was of being left to fend for the situation alone answered _I won't._ She could feel Luke's relief and it only made her more determined to stay awake. _What now?_ She asked, trying to focus on the situation at hand. We could try to sneak away, but you're too tired and they would probably catch us. She could feel her brother losing hope and would have snapped at him if she hadn't lost it before sometime too. Luke was always the more optimistic one and she always held on to that and fallowed his lead on any bad situation she thought they couldn't get out of. But if Luke thought they had no chance of getting out then they probably won't. _I thought you said they weren't Sith._ She accused. _Yeah, but they have lightsabers and can use the force like the sith or Ben, they're probably with the Emperor and are trying to trick us into willingly going with them. But..._ Luke's thoughts were cut short as he felt the other man approach them. Leia shivered and Luke wrapped an arm around her, giving a slight squeeze.

"Let the girl go." The man with the scar said. "No." Luke said. No way Luke was abandoning his sister.

"She's dangerous." The man tried reasoning. Yeah, and they weren't?

"So? I am too." Luke said. The man seemed to consider that for a moment then pulled his lightsaber and lit it up. It was blue, just like Ben's used to be. Luke felt his own fear. He was just a kid, how was he was supposed to protect himself and his sister? He wished Ben was here, he always seemed to know what to do at situations like these, or Yoda, he used to fight against the sith too. But they weren't here. So Luke did the last thing he could do with the energy he had left.

"Is that a Force Bubble?" asked Obi-Wan astonished, not really believing what he was seeing.

"Seems the boy has some surprises too." Said Anakin annoyed. These things shouldn't be possible. Here were two younglings that could do the very same thing a Jedi was thought how to do for years.

"It makes me wonder what they managed to do before, that caused such a rift in the Force." Mused Obi-Wan. Anakin wasn't so sure if he wanted to find out.

"The only question now is how we should approach this." Said Anakin. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin then at his lightsaber. "For kiff's sake Anakin put the lightsaber away, they might be powerful, but they are still younglings."

"Powerful? This is unnatural." Objected Anakin but still did as he was instructed.

"Trying to exhaust him seems like a good idea." Offered Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at him weirdly.

"What? It had worked a bunch of times on you when you were still a youngling. " It was weird hearing Obi-Wan talk about Anakin's young days like that. Shaking off the memories Anakin considered that for a moment, but decided that patience just wasn't one of his virtues.

"Or we could just speed up the process." Said Anakin walking closer to the Force Bubble.

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-Wan but was completely ignored. Anakin who had now walked right in front of the Force Bubble stared for a moment at the boy who was now sitting down with the girl close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He had to admire the boy's loyalty to the girl, they seemed really close.

"We're not going to hurt you." Said Anakin, but the boy only scowled and doubled his efforts on the Force Bubble. Anakin sighed, not understanding them at all. "Alright" he said then gave a Force Push of his own against the Force Bubble. After a minute or two Obi-Wan joined him, doubling his effort against the boy. Now, it was two against one and Anakin wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Two powerful Jedi against one kid. What has the world come to. Finally, after a couple of more minutes the shield seemed to be weakening. The boy grunted in frustration, sweat covering his face. Three more minutes and the Force Bubble disappeared along with the boy and the girl who went out like a light simultaneously.

"What did you say Master?" Anakin laughed.

"Don't be arrogant Anakin, how was I supposed to know that the boy was mores powerful than you were at that age" Obi-Wan answered and Anakin scowled, not liking that at all.

"It's not the time for jealousy now Anakin," he said seriously "We have to take the younglings to the order as fast as we can, without both of them waking and causing even more trouble."

But it seemed easier said then done, since the moment Obi-Wan picked up the boy and Anakin the girl, separating them, they started to trash violently and cry out. In the end they had to be carried close to each other while the boy and the girl held hands. It was clear after that, that the pair had a Force Bond and a strong one at that.

When the children were finally lying safe in the ship's bay, on one of cots, Anakin thought about Padmé and their baby, hoping that the kid wouldn't reveal to be as much trouble as these two. Padmé. He was still worried about her, the dream from last night still fresh in his mind. The one that showed her dying at childbirth. But he wasn't going to let this one become real, not like his mother's had, no matter what it took he was going to keep Padmé and the baby safe. He glanced back at the two children sleeping peacefully, watching them now you wouldn't be able to suspect of the power they wielded. But Anakin had already decided it wasn't his problem. After dropping the younglings at the order he would go straight to Padmé. He couldn't wait to see her again.

 **So I wrote this in three days and it's one of those I-wanted-to-read-a-fanfiction-like-this-but-couldn't-find-one, so I wrote it myself. I'm kinda writing it for myself, but if anyone's interested in reading it, I could continue to update it on here also.**

 **Note 2: So, if anybody noticed I kind of erased Ahsoka from this chapter, since I found out that when Padmé was pregnant she had already left the order. Ups. So I hope it's fine and the ones who had already read this chapter won't be angry. And the ones that just read it, well don't mind this message. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you at least tell me your name?" The fake Ben asked exasperated. Luke ignored him.

 _Is_ _Windu still with you?_ Luke asked Leia.

 _No, he left when I threw another vase at him with the Force._ She said through their bond smugly, sending the memory in the process. True to her words Luke could see Windu yet again denying Leia's request to see Luke and how in her anger she tossed a vase that stood beside her with the Force right at him.

 _He must have been angry._ Luke thought.

 _Not really._ Leia said annoyed as she remembered the incident and Windu's freakish calm, that angered her even more.

 _He keeps talking about the Force and the Jedi and weird stuff like that._ Luke frowned.

 _But_ _the Jedi are gone, Ben was the last one, he told me._ He said to Leia

 _I know, but he keeps insisting he is one._ Luke was confused even more, not understanding what was going on.

"Are you going to say anything?" He heard the fake Ben ask. He sighed then sent calming feelings to his sister as he broke off their link and concentrated on the man. Why would a Sith pretend to be a Jedi?

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked the fake Ben suddenly, who seemed surprised that Luke was finally addressing him, but at the same time thrown off by the simple question.

"Well yes, of course." Luke frowned, trying to see trough the fake Ben and his lies.

"The Jedi are gone, you're trying to trick me." The fake Ben shook his head confused.

"Why would I try to trick you by being a Jedi?" He asked Luke who yet again frowned. Why did the Sith do anything they did?

"I don't know maybe because Ben was a Jedi and you are pretending to be him." Luke was sometimes proud of himself and his thinking, he was sure that Ben would have been too.

Obi-Wan was rarely thrown off guard just like he was now. The youngling seemed to think he was faking being a Jedi, not only that, but he seemed to think that Obi-Wan was pretending to be someone else altogether.

"Who's Ben?" asked Obi-Wan, but the boy just shrugged, clearly not interested in answering him. There was a slight knock at the door as Windu came in. He glanced at the boy then motioned to Obi-Wan to talk outside.

Luke was glad when the two men left. Wanting to look around, but feeling the little eyes watching him he remained still. He woke up about an hour ago, just as he was put inside this chamber. Leia, had woken up at the same time, but not like him, tried and managed to escape her captors clutches, and by attuning to their bond almost reached the room he was being kept at. But of course they caught her and dragged her with force back to the room she was first led to. But Leia being Leia didn't go out without a fight and seriously injured several of their captors in the process. Luke was proud of his sister, but sometimes he wished she wasn't so- he felt Leia attune to their bond and quickly dropped that thought.

 _What were you just going to call me?_ He heard, or more likely felt, Leia ask. _Nothing_. Luke said quickly trying to get hold of his thoughts. There was no point in arguing with Leia since she always won.

 _True_. Said Leia smugly.

 _Stop reading my thoughts!_ Said Luke frustrated.

 _Then stop thinking so loud_. Leia threw back. He felt her concentrating on something hard.

 _What are you doing?_ He was hoping she wasn't causing them more trouble than they were already in.

 _Just looking around, maybe I'll find something to use to get us out._ Luke felt like banging his head against the wall.

 _You won't, besides there are cameras where they are keeping me, so there are cameras where they're keeping you too._ Leia hesitated at that.

 _Really?_ _Where?_ Luke thought about it for a moment.

 _Well, there's one up on the very right side of the door, it's very small but you can see it if… What's so funny?_ He asked Leia, feeling her amusement.

 _Nothing, I just stuck my tongue at it._ Luke couldn't help but giggle aloud at the picture.

 _I thought you were a princess and princesses don't do stuff like that._ Suddenly, he felt her mood plummet.

 _Not anymore._ Luke wanted to curse himself for being this stupid.

 _I'm sorry_. He said, thinking of what it felt like to lose your parents for a second time, not that they ever knew their real parents to begin with.

 _If it helps, you'll always be a princess in my mind._ Luke offered, trying to cheer her up and it seemed to work.

 _Good, because you'll always be a farmboy in mine._ She answered.

 _Leia!_ Luke whined. He felt her giggle and was about to say something else when he felt someone at the door.

 _I've got to go, someone's coming._ He said as the door opened and Windu came in. He was about to shut off their link but Leia suddenly protested

 _No, please, don't leave me. I wanna see._ Luke hesitated for a moment.

 _Is someone there with you?_ He asked just to be sure, since Leia had a tendency to ignore anyone else while tapped into their Bond. He also knew how much Leia hated being left alone, he did too.

 _No_. She answered. Windu held the door and a small green creature came in, the fake Ben after him.

 _Fine, but stay quiet and keep your comments to yourself._ He said to Leia.

 _Okey_. Leia answered shortly, probably sensing Luke's nervousness and need to concentrate. The little green guy sat on the chair in front of him, while Windu and fake Ben stood at different room corners, watching. Windu from the little green guy's right side, closest to the door, watched Luke distrustingly, like he might explode at any moment. That was probably because of Leia, she tended to have that effect on people.

"Know who I am, do you?" Spoke the Yoda look alike. Luke wasn't sure how to answer that. Yada was dead, so this must be another fake. Luke shrugged. It might be easier to think he wasn't the real Yoda if he didn't talk like him too.

"Hmm… Uncertanty I feel in you." Oh come on! Could these guys give him a brake, his head was starting to hurt from trying to decide what's real and what's not.

"You're not Yoda." Luke said more to himself than to him.

"Certain you feel in this. Why, I wonder." Said Yoda, or not Yoda.

"Because I saw you die." You, not him. Luke was feeling like pounding his head against a wall again. Yoda seemed to consider that for a moment.

 _Don't let him trick you_. He heard Leia say in his mind.

 _I won't_. He promised.

"Sure you are of this. How, you shall tell me." Luke shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Strong Bond you and your sister have, in your mind she is now." Luke fidgeted nervously, only a handful of people knew that Luke and Leia were brother and sister and about their Force Bond knew even less. He could feel that Leia was nervous of that too.

"Like to know how I know that, would you not?" Yoda asked, but before Luke could consider answering, Leia protested.

 _No, don't. He wants you talking since he doesn't know as much as he would like you to think he does. Don't give him any more information to use._ Luke knew Leia was right, so he breathed in and out trying to remember all of Ben's and Yoda's teachings of being calm and in control.

"Thought you well someone did. Strong your sister's mind shields are." Luke knew that he was incredibly powerful in the Force, Ben and Yoda had told him enough times. It was weird hearing it again from a different Yoda, that looked very much the same. And Luke knew that Leia was currently shielding her mind but also his at the same time, she was more skilled at that than he.

"To see your sister you would like, would you not?" That got not only Luke's attention but Leia's.

 _Don't say anything, just nod._ Leia advised. He did as she said, not sure where this was going.

"Arrange that we can. Just five questions I will ask you to answer in return" Both Leia and Luke got excited at the possibility, but before Luke could agree Leia stopped him.

 _Wait, it doesn't mean they won't separate us after._ Luke thought about it for a moment and decided his sister was right.

 _Ask him not to separate us again instead._ Leia said.

 _Will he agree?_ Luke wondered.

 _If he wants his answers bad enough he will._

"Only if you will promise not to separate us again." Luke said. Yoda nodded.

"Smart for your age you are, agree to your conditions I will. A Jedi's word I give." Luke nodded, ignoring the last part.

 _A Jedi's word? Is that even a thing?_ Clearly, Leia has forgotten her promise to keep quiet.

"First question I will ask. What year you think it is?" Both Luke and Leia were thrown off by the simple question.

 _Is he mad?_ Asked Leia. The Yoda I used to know was the same. Said Luke to Leia. At this point I think all the Jedi were insane. Leia said, remembering Ben the few times she saw him, he always seemed weird to her.

 _What should I do?_ Luke asked Leia

 _Answer him!_ Leia urged.

 _But I don't know what day it is!_ He said back and he really didn't, the last few weeks were awful and keeping track of time just hadn't been one of his priorities.

 _Do you?_ He asked Leia. She was quiet for a moment, thinking.

 _Well, no. But he didn't really ask for the date, just the year. Just tell him the simpler one and not the Imperial one, if he corrects you then they are with the Emperor._ Luke really didn't think it was that simple, even the Force told him that the man before him was Yoda and Luke's instincts were never wrong before.

 _There is a first time for everything._ Leia added helpfully.

"It's year 21, or 7 AFE. " said Luke.

 _Why do you keep saying more than you need to!?_ Leia was clearly annoyed.

 _I don't know, it felt like I should._ Luke could practically feel Leia's need to shake him, but it only amused him. Leia could never understand Luke's "feelings" especially when it involved the Force.

"Hmm… Afraid of this I was. Much trouble you have caused."

"This cannot be possible Master Yoda." Windu spoke up.

 _What's up with them?_ Leia asked Luke curiously.

 _I'm not sure._ Luke answered. There was a weird atmosphere in the room, something like fear, but not exactly.

"AFE, what does it stand for?" Fake Ben asked suddenly. Luke scowled. He didn't like him, he reminded him of his old mentor Ben too much.

"Is that your second question?" Luke asked Yoda. He could feel Leia's approval. _Good one._ Yoda held up his hand and both men bowed their heads respectively stepping back.

 _What kind of mojo is that?_ Asked Leia.

 _Yoda is their Grand Jedi Master._ Luke answered Leia, forgetting himself. Leia, not noticing Luke calling them Jedi, or either not caring, asked

 _The what now?_

"No, leave it for another time we'll have to. Your name I must know."

 _Is he serious?_ Leia asked bewildered, Luke feeling the same way answered,

 _Maybe he doesn't know my name._ He said, thinking that he never really told them.

 _Doubtful, I called you Luke a couple of times accidentally when Windu denied me to see you. How hard could it be to figure out that you're THE Luke Skywalker with the whole Empire searching for you._ Unfortunately, Luke had to agree with Leia. The name Luke might have been common, but how many Force sensitive Luke's could there actually be?

 _None._ Leia answered helpfully.

"Luke Skywalker." Luke answered finally. There was a weird sound that came from Fake Ben, but everybody ignored it so Luke did too. Yoda's eyes became calculating and Luke wanted to fidget under his scrutiny.

"Then only one question is left to be answered. Your father's name you must tell me."

 _At least this question makes a little bit sense._ Said Leia, not sounding so sure. All his life Luke had been told to keep his father's name a secret. Later, Leia had been told the same.

 _But he and the Emperor already know._ Luke said.

 _I know._ Leia answered. Oh well, might as well say it now. Luke took a deep breath and then let out the name all at once with the breath he's been holding.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin wondered how everything managed to go so wrong so fast without his knowledge, without any idea what was happening. Padmé was sleeping in her bed now. Had exhausted herself to sleep by crying. Anakin remembered the fear he felt when he found out that she was at the medcenter. And when Padmé histericly crying told him that she lost the baby. He simply wanted to destroy and rip the entire galaxy apart. But then she wrapped her arms around him still crying and he had to lock that anger away for later and try to comfort her. But how could he? She lost their child. Nothing or no one could erase that kind of pain. Even him.

"Anakin?" He heard Padmé's voice. Quickly, he brushed away his tears and went back inside the room, closing the balcony's doors in the process. Padmé didn't look at him, but kept lying on the bed, hugging the dam pillow, her eyes staring at nothing. Carefully, Anakin sat beside her, brushing a hand trough her hair.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" She asked in a raspy voice. Ankain's hand froze.

"Tell me what?" Padmé sniffled, seemingly having no tears left to cry.

"There were two of them." She said heartbroken. Her words barely registered to him, but once they did, his breath froze.

"What?" He barely let out.

"Twins, I was having twins." To brake, he needed to brake something. Let his anger and pain out or it was going to destroy him from the inside instead. Padmé lifted her head an looked at him, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"Why did this have to happen?" She asked her voice braking as her eyes welled up with new tears.

"I don't know Padmé, I don't know." He said, his eyes teary as well. Why couldn't he have stopped it, he should have been powerful enough to stop this from happening. What use was being a Jedi if couldn't protect those he cared about? Padmé shook her head suddenly sensing Anakin's inner turmoil.

"Don't blame yourself, there wasn't anything you could have done." She reasoned, searching his eyes for any indication that he believed her.

"Yes there was!" Anakin shouted not able to take it anymore, he stood and took a step back, away from Padmé. He turned searching for something, something that could fill that void he felt inside of him or at least make him forget about it for a moment. "I'm a Jedi I should have been able to protect you, protect them. But instead I was on a stupid mission chasing younglings while you were in pain! I should have known, I should have felt something!" Padmé, still sitting on the bed started to cry even harder and Anakin cursed himself for not being able to do anything right. Maybe she blamed him too. His comlink went off for about the tenth time that hour. Anakin cursed, clenching his fist.

Anakin answered it, snarling "What now?" in his anger.

"You are needed at the order right now Anakin." He heard Obi-Wan say. Anakin shook his head, though Obi-Wan couldn't see it.

"I can't right now." He said darkly. He wouldn't leave Padmé.

"You don't have a choice right now Anakin!" Shouted Obi-Wan and Anakin was thrown off momentarily, not expecting his former Master's anger. He heard Obi-Wan let out a tired breath. "It's about the boy Anakin and if you won't get here right now you might as well be expelled from the order." That Anakin was confused right now you could say the least.

"The boy, what…" Anakin started, completely not understanding where this was coming from, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"The boy from before Anakin, he claims-." Obi-Wan stopped momentarily as if unable to finish. "His name is Luke Skywalker and-. I'll explain everything when you come." He finished hastily, ending the comlink. Skywalker? Thought Anakin absolutely floored.

"Did he say Skywalker? What boy Anakin?" He heard Padmé ask.

"There was a boy and a girl on the mission, Obi-Wan thinks that they did something huge, to cause such a disturbance in the Force and they both seemed too powerful to be ordinary younglings." He heard himself explain. Another Skywalker. Might he be a relative? But Anakin didn't have any, he was sure. Besides, the way Obi-Wan spoke… It was anything but that simple. He turned to Padmé.

"I'm sorry Padmé, you know I wouldn't leave you otherwise." Padmé shook her head.

"I understand Anakin, it seemed important, you should go." She said standing up. Anakin cupped her cheek searching her eyes. She smiled, though sadly. He kissed her on the head and left, saying

"I'll be back soon." And Padmé was left alone.

 **Umm, hey. For those few who were the very firsts to read the story and don't know I did some checking and erased Ahsoka from the first chapter, sorry. And, yeah.**

 **I seem on a roll right now, not able to stop writing, not sure how long that's going to last. But thank you for all the comments and support, it's nice to know that I'm not the only obsessed with it. :D**

 **So yeah, hope you liked it and I'll see you with a new chapter soon, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was sitting in the very same room, worried sick for his sister. They should have known better, should have known that they were going to trick them. They might not be the Sith, but they were just as bad. Yoda had soon left after Luke told him his father's name, not asking the two left questions. A shocked Ben, or Obi-Wan, was told to leave too, but when he didn't listen, was practically forced out by Windu, who also told Luke that since not all of the five questions were answered he could not see his sister. You could easily say that Leia went berserk after that, wherever she was. Luke had felt her emotions, knew exactly when she snapped, because he was the one who tried to calm her again, but it was no use, as long as Leia felt Luke was in danger, she would not give up. Luke felt her forcefully being put to sleep not soon after. What they didn't understand was that Luke's sister wasn't the only one with strong emotions, he was angry too, he was just better at hiding it. Luke couldn't afford them both being put to sleep, at least this way he could try to figure out how to get himself and his sister out of this. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Obi-Wan come in, or that he wasn't alone.

"Luke?" He heard him ask. Luke opened his eyes, reaching out with the Force. He noticed that the man whit the scar, the one that helped capture him and Leia was with him. Luke didn't like him and the man didn't seem to like him either, Luke could feel the hostility coming from him in waves. He shied away from the man's Force signature, not liking the feel of it at all.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here." Luke said to Obi-Wan, scowling. He was pretty sure that he was right, Windu certainly hadn't liked Obi-Wan talking to Luke then, so he doubted he knew about this. Besides, the man with the scar looked like someone not trying to attract attention in his dark cloak, though Luke wondered how that actually worked.

"You're right, we are not." Said Obi-Wan. Luke scowled at the man that looked so much like his former Master. He didn't like this. Didn't like how the man with the scar was looking at him.

"You claim your name is Luke Skywalker, is that true?" Asked the man and Obi-Wan shot him a look. Luke knew that look, he had been at the receiving end several times. Still, he didn't like the way the man said _claim_ , like he was lying.

"That's my name." Luke said annoyed. Luke knew very little of his parents, but at least he was sure of this and he didn't like when people went after the very few things he knew or had.

"Your parents, who are they?" The man asked and Luke frowned.

"I already told you my father's name what else do you want from me?" He asked, looking at Obi-Wan. He never knew his mother's name and that's what made him even more angry and hurt. He wished the man was more like Ben and would calm him and be the mentor he used to know and still needed. But Obi-Wan didn't seem to recognize him. And Ben was dead. So Luke was on his own. The man turned to Obi-Wan.

"He told you?" He asked. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, not looking at the man.

"Yes, Yoda felt the need to know."

"Why? Who is it?" The man asked impatiently.

"You." Said Obi-Wan simply and the man froze. Luke frowned, not understanding what was going on. Why would Obi-Wan lie to the man? Whatever it was Luke wanted no part of it.

"That's not true! My father's name was Anakin Skywalker!" It didn't seem to help. Hearing that the man turned to Luke. Pure horror was written on his face as he stared at Luke. Then he shook his head.

"No you're lying, this cannot be!" Dark memories clouded Luke. He was not a liar.

"I'm not a liar!"

"This cannot be, how old is he? Seven?"

"Eight." Luke said scowling, he knew he looked younger than he was, but it still annoyed him.

"There is just no way that… No, it's not true Padmé lost the babies, she told me…" Luke really thought that the man was on the verge of hysteria and Obi-Wan didn't seem much help.

"You know it's true Anakin, search your feelings. You know Luke and his sister did something to cause such disturbance in the Force. Them being here is what caused it. They disturbed the natural course of time. What we felt was the universe with the help of the Force trying to mend itself. You can feel it, just like I do." The man, whose name apparently was Anakin suddenly stopped.

Suddenly, the words sister and disturbance registered on Anakin's mind. The boy had a sister. Anakin could remember the girl, her brown braids and chocolate eyes, just like Padmé's. His wife's words rang in his mind. Twins. Suddenly, he understood.

"Padmé. What happened to her… It was you!" He snarled and for a moment Luke was afraid the man would strangle him. But before he could reach him in his anger, Obi-Wan stoped him.

"Anakin, come to your senses! What on earth are you doing!?"

"It's his fault!" Anakin roared and Luke tried to appear as small as possible. Not able to keep the dark memories at bay anymore.

"He's nothing, but a child Anakin!" Anakin stopped at that, seemingly regaining control.

"I'm sorry Master, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Anakin, just be sure it doesn't happen again. I imagine I would have a shock too if I were you. I'm sure that once we have a talk and explain that…" Anakin cut him off.

"There's nothing to talk about. He and his sister are not my problem." Anakin wanted no part in this. He was sure. He didn't know them and the kids didn't seem to know him in return. He was sure the Order will figure out what to do with them.

"Now Anakin…" Started Obi-Wan but suddenly stopped, noticing Luke.

"Luke?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. The boy didn't answer, his arms were hugging his legs close to his chest as if to protect himself. Anakin noticed the boy and his vulnerable position too, but what really scared him was the vacant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Anakin, concerned, though he didn't want to admit it. Obi-Wan walked closer to the boy and crouched down in front of him.

"What do you think?" He asked accusingly and Anakin flinched. Gently, Obi-Wan touched Luke's arm.

"Luke, focus on my voice, whatever it is, it's okay, just come back." He said reaching out with the Force. Surprisingly Luke's own Force power leaped at Obi-Wan's touch, gladly accepting it. Slowly Luke blinked, as if waking up from a dream.

"That's good Luke, that's really good." Hearing the praise the boy's eyes focused on Obi-Wan.

"Master?" He asked. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head sadly.

"No Luke" The boy seemed to come to his senses then. His shoulders slumped down, and he looked away from Obi-Wan.

"Can I see my sister now?" Asked Luke. He needed to see her. Luke tried to reach her trough their Force Bond but hit a wall instead, she was still unconscious.

"No, I'm sorry Luke." Said Obi-Wan gently.

"Why are they not allowed to see each other? Is she considered dangerous?" Asked Anakin and Obi-Wan felt like hitting him over the head. Luke seemed to panic even more at his words.

"She's not dangerous !" He shouted at Anakin, then turned to Obi-Wan.

"She's not. She just worries about me." He said, trying to convince him. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm sure she does. Did I, or the other me, trained her too?" He asked, curious about the future and what it held. Obi-Wan figured, that if he was right and the Order indeed won't be able to find a way to send them back, then finding more about where they came from won't cause bigger problems, than there already were. Besides, he felt something for the boy, reminded him so much of Anakin.

"No, I only met Leia after you died. Tano used to say that you would have never been able to deal with her anyway." Luke said with a small smile. Obi-Wan chuckled softly remembering the girl and her passion.

"I imagine so." He said and Luke finally smiled, feeling comfortable talking to Obi-Wan, since he was just like his old Master, just maybe without the sadness that always clouded him when he talked about Luke's father.

Anakin didn't like this. Didn't like the way the boy seemed comfortable with Obi-Wan after he brought the boy back from his episode. Didn't like Obi-Wan's accusatory words or the boy's fear of him and clear distrust. How can the boy be his son, if he didn't even seem to recognize him? Like Anakin was a stranger that couldn't be trusted. But when he heard the boy talk about his sister and how he met her after Obi-Wan died he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What do you mean you only met her when Obi-Wan died?" He asked deeply disturbed at the thought of his old master dying, but also concerned for the way he talked about meeting his sister after such a tragic thing. Luke jumped at Anakin's question than clamped his mouth shut. When it became clear that Luke was refusing to answer him, he soon became frustrated. Scowling, Anakin took a step forward, towards the boy. But his master shot to his feet and put a hand on Anakin's chest, stopping him.

"How can he claim to know you if he doesn't know me?" He said to Obi-Wan suddenly angry, but why he wasn't yet again sure.

"I don't know Anakin, but this is not the place or the time for your anger. The boy's been trough enough. Let him be." What Obi-Wan was trying to say was that Luke was better off away from him. It only angered Anakin even more. To think that his son was more comfortable with his former Master. Or say future son, but he wasn't on Anakin's future now was he, because of the stunt he and his sister pulled.

"Someone's going to notice soon, we better go fast." Said Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded, looking at Luke one more time, he supposed that the boy did kind of look like him.

Luke knew he had to think and fast. It might be his only chance.

"Wait!" He said. He wasn't sure Obi-Wan would fall for it, he was sure his old Master wouldn't, but he had to try.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke wasn't sure how he should approach this, asking for a hug wouldn't work, besides, Obi-Wan didn't know him. If only he had something…

"Your question from before? When you asked what AFE stood for? Don't you wanna know?" He hoped he was convincing enough, he was sure Leia was better at this kind of thing, having grown up with politics and stuff. Besides, Luke knew himself he was a bad liar, so at least closest to the truth he could get.

"I do. But I wonder why would you only mention this now?" See, Luke hadn't had the time to lie yet and Obi-Wan was already suspicious.

"I thought you were a Sith trying to trick me. Why else you would look like my old Master and wield a lightsaber?" That was kind of true, Luke did think he was a Sith, but even if he was sure now that they weren't, it was still clear that they were not going to let them go.

"You thought Obi-Wan was a Sith?" Asked Anakin clearly deeply amused.

"The Jedi are gone." Luke said as if that explained everything. The words seemed enough for Anakin to lose his amusement. Obi-Wan froze at that too, clearly horrified.

"I'll tell you what it means, just not in front of him." He said pointing at Anakin. Anakin, still a little bit shaken from the news about the Jedi, took offense.

"What? You don't think _I_ _'m_ a Sith?" Asked Anakin and Luke got a weird feeling about him, he stared at Luke as if he knew him, witch Luke knew he didn't. It faintly reminded him of how Tano used to stare at him in the beginning, like she knew him but at the same time wondered what kind of person he was.

"I don't know you." Said Luke, reminding him. But even to Luke those words sounded wrong. The Force trying to tell him something, but for the first time he just didn't want to listen. What he needed was to get his sister and get away from here. Anakin took an involuntary step back, as if unconsciously hurt by Luke's words.

"Go Anakin, guard the door, I'll be out shortly." Obi-Wan said kindly as if sensing his former's padawan's hurt. Anakin nodded and shooting one last weird look at Luke went out trough the door, witch closed with click, still unlocked. Obi-Wan then turned to Luke expectantly waiting.

"It means After the formation of the Empire and I'm sorry for doing this." Before Obi-Wan could realize what was happening Luke Force Pulled Obi-Wan'd lightsaber into his hand and then Forced Pushed Obi-Wan making him hit a wall opposite. Quickly, still holding the lightsaber, Luke ran up to the door, opened it and went trough, firmly closing it after him. The small light beside the lock lit up to red, confirming Luke's suspicion.

"I knew you were trouble." He head Anakin say from somewhere behind him. Luke wondered what was up with him having the same first name as his father, but figured it didn't matter. Clearly, the guys here couldn't be trusted.

"And I knew that this room was constructed to just hold one prisoner at a time, letting others go in and out as they pleased. Of course there should be a guard outside monitoring the cameras, but you already took care of that, didn't you?" That Luke was pleased with himself you could say the least, he figured it was probably his sister rubbing off of him.

 _Couldn't have done it better myself._ He heard his sister say in his head. Luke almost sighed in relief at hearing her voice and feeling her again.

"I did, but it wasn't so you could get out." Said Anakin as Luke turned to face him, unable to really pay attention to him.

 _You're awake?_ He said wondering how he didn't feel her waking.

 _Yeah, I just didn't want to disturb you. I would help you if I could, but I'm still locked up. Glad to finally know how the door works, thank you for 'telling' me, it's not like I tried everything to get them open._ She said sarcastically and Luke grimaced. It was true, but when he always tried to explain something to her it fell on deaf ears.

 _Hey, I listen to you._ Luke felt like rolling his eyes. They both knew it was not true, since most things that interested Luke seemed to bore her to death.

"I guess by the far away look on your face your sister is awake." Said Anakin and Luke scowled, he disliked when people read him so easily.

 _I've got to go._ Luke said to Leia.

 _Good luck._ She said and broke off their link.

"I thought Obi-Wan was your Master." Said Anakin circling Luke. The boy frowned, watching Anakin closely.

"My true Master would have known I was too much like my father and wouldn't have fallen for a simple trick like that. " Luke said, disliking the way Anakin seemed to perk up at the word "father" as if that pleased him and scared him on the same time. But then he sighed as if Luke was nothing but a petulant child that didn't know better.

"Sorry Luke, but you will have to go back into that room." Luke stared at Anakin like he was crazy.

"You mean prison? No way, I have to get my sister." Anakin shook his head.

"And then what? I cannot let you do that, you've caused enough trouble as it is." Trouble? Was he kidding? He hasn't seen the half of what Luke could do, try adding Leia to the mix and disaster is what you get. Luke shook his head, deciding this was pointless. He lit up Obi-Wan's lightsaber, positioning himself. Anakin seemed not exactly angered, but more horrified at Luke's action.

"Luke, this is not a toy." Now Luke was really confused by the guy, was he for real?

"I know, and I'm not afraid to use it." He said, rolling it in his hand for the effect.

"Luke, I promise, you and your sister are safe here." Did the guy really think Luke was that naive?

"Locking us up and refusing to let us see each other is for keeping us safe?" Anakin, still eying the lightsaber in Luke's hand, shook his head.

"You're too unpredictable together, the Order is just trying to do what's best for both of you." It sounded to Luke that Anakin was trying to convince himself just as much as him. Getting tired of all the talking, Luke moved against him, trying to slice him, but Anakin invaded him. Anakin held up his hands in calming motion, the way you would with a scared animal.

"Luke, it's okay." Luke shook his head.

"You don't understand, do you? The only reason Leia acts up is because she hates being left alone, yet you still do it!" Luke could feel tears in his eyes. He was tired of people telling him what's right and that they knew what was best for them, when they actually had no idea. Or when they lied and deceived, telling him that he could get something, just to take it away later.

 _Luke?_ He could feel Leia reach out to him, concerned, but he ignored her.

"Luke I…" Anakin started to say, but was unable to finish as Luke moved against him, but Anakin easily evaded him yet again. Not letting that discourage him Luke continued to attack and Anakin to evade, until Anakin slowed down, hesitating, as if sensing something and Luke accidentally sliced him on the shoulder.

"Someone's coming." Said Anakin, not a bit worried about his wound. He crouched before Luke, then took Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his hand. Feeling that it was a lost cause, Luke let him take it without protest.

"Listen, Luke, don't fight against them, or you're only going to get into more trouble. Some decision must have been made regarding you and your sister, but whatever it is I'm going to keep you both safe, understand me?" Luke frowned, totally not getting him. He attacked the guy and now he wanted to help?

"Your shoulder is bleeding." Luke pointed out, feeling a little guilty, even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Say you understand me." Anakin urged, completely ignoring Luke's remark about his shoulder. Luke stared into his eyes, but quickly looked away disliking what he saw.

"I understand you're not going to keep your word." Said Luke. Anakin seemed disappointed and Luke couldn't understand why. Everyone always left, why would Anakin be any different? Luke could feel someone coming now too. He had to admit he was scared.

 _Sorry Leia_ Luke said, thinking that now he was never getting out.

 _Why are you blaming yourself? It's their fault for keeping us against our will._ Said Leia.

"Anakin what are you doing here and with the boy? The Council was adamant that you were not allowed to see him." Said some Jedi whose name Luke didn't know.

 _Why do you keep calling them Jedi?_ Asked Leia.

 _Because they are._ Luke answered simply. Anakin moved beside Luke then, resting a hand on his shoulder. Luke felt like moving away, uncomfortable at the unfamiliar touch.

"I was about to meet Obi-Wan here, but it seems the boy got out by locking up Obi-Wan instead. The Jedi frowned. Eying the way Anakin stood close to the boy, protective.

"I go in for a short brake, trusting Master Obi-Wan, and this is what I come back to? You are just as much trouble as your sister." The Jedi said to Luke, who scowled, disliking the way he spoke about Leia.

 _But we are still not going to trust them, right?_ Asked Leia, confused.

"I can help you put him back in his room if you want." Anakin offered and Luke turned to stare up at him. Luke felt hurt and a little disappointed, clearly Anakin hadn't meant what he said before. Though he couldn't understand why he expected things go differently.

 _No, we're not._ He said to Leia, now sure.

"No need, I was told to bring him before the Jedi Council anyway." Said the Jedi, signaling Luke to come with him. Kind of glad, Luke moved away from Anakin, towards the Jedi.

"You should let out Master Obi-Wan and tell him he's required at the meeting, alone. I would not try to be there if I were you, whatever you did, the Council doesn't seem very happy with you. Come on Luke." The Jedi then started walking and Luke went with him, leaving Anakin behind. Luke, not losing hope, started to make a new plan to get away. Until they came to the end of the hallway and Luke noticed three more Jedi who were to accompany him. Kriffing hell.

 **And I'm back, again. How long has it been? Two, three days? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it as much as I writing it. I know it's not perfect, but that's what happens when you post your first draft. Witch in theory I shouldn't do, but then it would take so loooong. And I don't know how about you guys, but I can't wait. So yeah. Hope to see you soon with a new chapter .**


	4. Chapter 4

Leia hated hiding stuff from her brother, even if it was for his own good. She still had a headache and was a tired from the previous Jedi attack on her mind. Even with her exhausted they didn't manage to brake trough her mind shields. She had been worried that they would try the same with Luke, but they only asked some questions witch her brother ignored and they explained about the Jedi and the place he was in now-the Jedi Temple. Of course they never offered the same information to Leia, but it was probably due to her not being fit to be a Jedi. They told her themselves, but Leia pretty much expected that. What she didn't expect was them asking Luke if he wanted to be a Jedi. Witch she knew he did, desperately. But it was different now, Leia doubted they would train him if he refused to part with her. Jedi couldn't form attachments, she had read it somewhere with a bunch of lies that the Jedi were evil. While she wasn't sure about the latter, she was sure that the first one was true. That's probably why they were being kept apart. The thought only made Leia more angry. They had no right to do that, to separate them. Just like they were separated by the Jedi in the begging. Witch was unfair, they were born to always be together, not to be raised in different parts of galaxy, not even knowing the other existed.

 _What are you thinking about?_ Luke asked. Leia hid her thoughts from him, though she knew he hated when she did that. But she was embarrassed and didn't want him to know how worried she was that he was going to leave her. Alone.

 _Nothing. It's just strange, going to sleep without you with me, again._ As hard it was to admit to herself, Leia felt like the walls were caving in on her whenever she was left alone. Resting on the simple bed and staring at the dark ceiling unnerved her even more. It was too quiet.

 _Tell me something._ She asked Luke.

 _What?_ He asked.

 _Tell me about your aunt and uncle._ She requested, so he did. Leia marveled at his stories of Tatooine, even though he hated it there, but his aunt and uncle sounded like nice people.

 _They are your aunt and uncle too._ Said Luke, disliking the way she always thought about them as his family, not hers.

 _I know._ Said Leia, but it only hurt her more to think of them that way. Luke at least knew them, but to Leia they were just another family she never knew or will get to know.

 _Show me the picture of our mother again._ Luke requested and Leia did. At least Leia had something that Luke didn't. Gazing at their mother they knew nothing about, they both fell into peaceful sleep not soon after.

Anakin came back late that night, while Padmé was still asleep. Having restlessly flown around Coruscant, while deep in his own thoughts. The children he thought he lost nothing but hours ago, were now alive and eight years old, unable to ever go back to the future. Anakin wondered if they knew they were not in their own timeline anymore, Luke seemed oblivious to it, but maybe the Jedi Council decided to explain it to them. Luke. Anakin had mixed feeling about the boy, he blamed him at first, he along with his sister were the ones at fault for Padmé's miscarriage, even though they were the ones that were supposed to be born. But meeting Luke in person, it was strange and special at the same time. He was also afraid. Afraid, of the mistakes he must have made in the future, for his own child not to recognize him. Obi-Wan seemed the only one that the boy deeply cared about besides his sister. Of course, the boy also seemed weary of this Obi-Wan since he knew he wasn't the same Master he used to know. It was fitting somehow, that Obi-Wan was the one to train his son. He wondered how the Obi-Wan from the future found out about Luke, or that he was married.

"Anakin, what are you doing up so early?" He heard Padmé ask from the entrance of the balcony. He guessed by the rising sun it was almost morning, he never noticed. Should he tell her that he never actually went to sleep? Padmé walked closer to him and sat down on the ground beside him.

"Ani, please, don't think about it anymore, it wasn't your fault." Said Padmé putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Should he tell her that it wasn't the babies she'd lost he was thinking about? Was it wrong that whenever he thought now of the twins Padmé had lost, he now saw Luke and Leia instead? They were one and the same, weren't they?

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked concerned, noticing Anakin's wound. He'd forgotten about that.

"Nothing serious. Lu- the boy did that." Was it weird that Anakin was kind of proud of the boy from managing to do that? Anakin had to admit that Luke was extremely skilled with a lightsaber for his age. He could grow a fine Jedi one day. But did Anakin actually want him to become a Jedi? To have the same restrictions as Anakin?

"A child did that? Is that the boy Obi-Wan had to talk to you about? Another Skywalker?" Anakin was unable to do anything but nod. He wasn't sure what else to do, was he wrong for not telling her? Should he tell her? She was their mother too.

"What was his name again?" Padmé asked. Anakin wasn't sure if he should answer. Had she picked it, or was it somebody else?

"Luke." He said painfully. Suddenly, he wanted to see the boy again, just to be sure he was okay.

"Luke," Padmé repeated the name sadly. "I thought of naming our child that, if it was a boy. I guess now… They should still have names, shouldn't they? I'm not sure about the other one, I always thought to let you decide if it was a girl, but…" Padmé told him heartbroken and Anakin was barely able to listen.

"Leia." He cut her off suddenly, his voice heavy with emotion. He liked that name, maybe he was the one to pick it after all. Thinking about that, he was unable to sit there anymore, he needed to do something, to…

"Ani?" Padmé asked concerned when Anakin suddenly stood up.

"They wouldn't let me see her." He said out of nowhere, his voice full of venom. He walked towards the room, Padmé trailing after him.

"Anakin!" Padmé shouted after him when she heard him hit something.

"I asked, after seeing Luke… I couldn't- But they refused!" He shouted turning towards Padmé, who stood there horrified at the damage done to his hand, after he hit the wall.

"Anakin! Is this about the boy? I don't understand," Anakin seemed to have barely heard her.

"I don't know what to do… I shouldn't care about them, yet I do. The Council- They _know_." Padmé couldn't understand what it was, but to cause Anakin such pain it had to be something major. But when she heard him say the last words, she froze.

"Know what Anakin?" She asked and Anakin's eyes finally focused on hers.

"I told them you lost the baby, I didn't think… Neither Luke nor Leia seemed to know your name and I just-. They said they wouldn't throw me out of the Order if I leave the children at their care, but I don't think I can!" Anakin shouted, absolutely loathing the Order and the Council at the moment. Padmé, even more heartbroken from her husband's obvious pain, though not understanding the actual cause for it, walked close to him.

"You told them I was pregnant?" She asked, at least understanding that part.

"I told Obi-Wan you lost the babies. Them being here caused you to miscarry, but I couldn't believe..." Padmé frowned, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"You think a child caused my miscarriage?" Padmé asked, disturbed at such absurdity. Anakin shook his head and looked away, as if unable to answer her. Padmé cupped his cheek, making him look at her.

"Tell me." She said gently, but firmly. Anakin, seeing the tears in her eyes and hearing the urgency in her voice, did. After all, he had no right to keep this from her.

"The boy-Luke, he's from the future. So is the girl. Don't ask how that's possible, even the Jedi Council doesn't know. They came approximately eight years from the future and it's surtain that they are unable to ever go back, since they had already replaced themselves in this timeline." Suddenly, with all the peaces adding up, everything made sense to Padmé and time seemed to stop for her.

"The boy and the girl?" Asked Padmé, afraid to hope, to think. Anakin, knowing what she was asking, answered.

"They're twins. Our twins."

Leia woke up feeling disoriented, but when she reached for Luke, she hit a wall instead. Someone was shielding him from her. Raw fear twisted Leia's insides slowly replaced by anger. They had no right to go trough her brother's head. Barely, she noticed she wasn't alone. A Jedi woman stood near the door, a medical droid with her. Leia then understood. One wrong move and she was going to be put to sleep.

"I can't believe you didn't think of telling me this sooner." Padmé told Anakin displeased, as they walked the Jedi's Temple's corridors.

"What? That we now have two kids from the future, who are not supposed to be here?" He asked thinking how messed up everything was at the moment.

"No, that our children are alive and well and that we are going to take care of them." She said. Anakin shot her a look.

"Nothing's that simple Padmé." Padmé looked back at him with a look of her own.

"They are our children, are they not?" Anakin knew then that it was better not to argue with her any further.

"Master Skywalker what are you doing here?" The Jedi then noticed Padmé. "And with Senator Amidala."

"I need to speak with Master Yoda." Said Anakin. "It's urgent." The Jedi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible right now."

"Master Windu then."

"I don't think…" the Jedi started to say, but was cut off by another Jedi who came running down the hallway.

"We have a situation." He said out of breath. The Jedi glanced at Anakin as if unsure. That meant only one thing.

"What is it?" When they didn't answer, he decided to take things into his own hands. Using the Force Anakin slammed one of the Jedi against the wall, then turned to the order one.

"I would advise you to give an explanation, now." He advised. The Jedi took one look at the other Jedi now lying on the grown and did.

"The girl took down a healer and a medical droid sir, we're not sure what to do." Anakin sighed, of course she did.

"Are they talking about Leia?" Asked Padmé, though she probably already knew the answer, but Anakin nodded anyway. There weren't many children just running around the Temple causing trouble. No Jedi youngling would do such a thing.

"Why would a healer and a medical droid be with her?" Asked Padmé confused.

"So she wouldn't try to get to her brother." Said the Jedi, as if that made perfect sense. Hearing that you could guess Padmé was not happy.

"Where's Luke?" Asked Anakin and Jedi hesitated for a moment, but whatever he saw on both Anakin's and Padme's faces made him answer.

"He's with Master Yoda." That meant that whatever was going on, it was serious enough for Leia to slash out and the Jedi already have foreseen it.

"Where are you going?" Asked Padmé as Anakin started to move towards the corridor where the Jedi previously came from.

"I'm going to take Leia. You should stay here and put your negotiation skills to good use if one of the Council members decides to show up." Anakin was pretty sure it was safe leaving her with the Jedi, she could hold her own, not that a Jedi could do much against a Senator like Padmé.

Finding Leia wasn't hard, he already knew where they kept her. What he hadn't expected was to see five Jedi outside the room, surrounding her. He figured she found out from her brother how to get out.

"What's going on here?" Asked Anakin. The Jedi looked between themselves, unsure.

"The girl got out sir." One of them said, but the others instantly shushed him. He won't get much answers from them. Deciding there wasn't really a better way how to approach this, Anakin walked inside the circle and picked the girl up. Surprisingly, she didn't protest, witch only made him uneasy.

"What is it?" He asked her. She seemed deeply focused, but also pained.

"They keep pushing trough, I can't keep them out." Suspecting it had something to do with her brother, he said,

"Then don't."The Jedi weren't perfect, but he doubted they would cause actual harm to the boy.

"You don't understand, there are thing even Luke doesn't remember." She said to Anakin, then cried out in pain. Anakin was helpless, unable to do anything but hold her upright.

"I can't feel him anymore." She said starting to cry. Feeling helpless and unsure of himself Anakin was unable to do anything but hold her. Noticing the other Jedi still there he roared,

"Go." and without a protest, they did.

"My brother feels uneasy around you." The girl told him suddenly. "Are you going to try to put me back inside that room?" She asked and Anakin noticed the dangerous note in her voice. Someone's bossy.

"No. I'm going to take you to your mo- my wife, while I get your brother." He almost slipped up and wondered when he started to think of Leia as Padmé's daughter, maybe it was because of her looks. Leia stared at him for a moment and Anakin felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny, so much like Padmé's. Not only the girl looked just like Padmé but she also seemed to have some of her qualities.

"I want my brother." She said, starting to cry again. Anakin figured the quicker he brought the girl to Padmé the easier it would be for him. It pained him not knowing what to do.

Padmé Amidala was worried sick. She was worried not only for her husband, but also her two children she knew nothing about. To think she lost them and then suddenly had them back, just eight years older. She was terrified and hopeful at the same time. They were supposed to be her children, the ones she just recently carried in her belly. But were they really? Of course they were, Padmé decided. It's not like she didn't know what she was getting into by being with Anakin. Still, no one ever told her that time travel was possible, or that her future children would decide to pay her a visit earlier than planned.

She heard them first. Anakin's quiet footsteps and a girl's quiet sniffles as she cried. Padmé turned and stared at Anakin with a little girl in his arms. Carefully, he put her down and the girl turned her big, teary brown eyes on Padmé's and it felt as if her heart stopped. She was beautiful. Slowly, Padmé crouched down in front of the girl who's eyes widened.

"Hey," said Padmé gently, reaching out to touch her. Still wide eyed the girl took several steps back still staring at Padmé and stumbled into Anakin, petrified. Padmé clearly hurt, lowered her hand. Anakin frowned, crouching down beside the girl too.

"Leia? You'll have to stay with Padmé until I get your brother, is that okay?" He asked, still frowning, touching her back gently. The girl flinched then turned her wide eyes away from Padmé and stared at Anakin.

"Am I dead? Is that what it is?" Asked Leia, tears coming back to her eyes. "Is Luke dead too?" She asked her voice breaking, as she tried to catch her breath trough her sobs. Whatever Anakin expected from the girl, it wasn't this.

"Leia, look at me," he said firmly, but gently, making her focus on him. "You are not dead. Neither is Luke." How the hell the girl managed to get that into her head? Leia shook her head, then in a quieter voice asked Anakin,

"Then why does she look like my mom?" It was clear by a soft gasp that Padmé heard. But the girl wasn't done, instead her tears seemed to turn into anger.

"Why else would the Jedi be here? All of you are dead!" She screamed. "And so is Yoda and Obi-Wan! Well you can't have me and Luke!" The girl started to trash violently, trying to get out of Anakin's grip. Not knowing what to do, Anakin shook her by her arms firmly.

"No we're not, do we look dead to you?" Asked Anakin and Leia stared at him for a moment then at Padmé. They might not look dead, but wasn't that the point?

"But you are! Aren't you? My mother died at birth, my parents told me! And you name is Anakin isn't it? The same as Luke's father, the one who was killed by Vader!" Shocked, Anakin suddenly let go of Leia, and she stumbled, falling down. So his visions had been right, Padmé had died at childbirth. But he was dead too? Killed by someone named Vader. That's why Luke never recognized him, nor did Leia. They never knew him, never even saw him. To know that someone else raised his children and took care of them. It felt like someone stole something major from him, something he could never get back. Anakin turned to Padmé and saw his pain mirrored by her own. Leia was sobbing now, holding herself in a tight ball, just like Luke had before. Padmé unable to see her daughter cry anymore and do nothing, touched the girl's hair comfortingly. Leia then jumped into her arms and Padmé gladly held her, running a hand trough her hair as the girl kept sobbing into her shoulder.

"I just want Luke, please, I just want my brother." Leia begged trough her sobs. As Padmé held her even tighter, crying herself, Anakin stood up. Luke. He had to get Luke and then they would go home, their children with them. Anakin mouthed 'Luke' to Padmé and she nodded. When Anakin turned towards the Jedi Council Chamber, he noticed the other Jedi then. Standing in his way of the hallway towards it. They probably had witnessed the entire show, but Anakin didn't care. He would take all of them down if it meant getting to Luke.

"Get out of my way." He said darkly and surprisingly, they did.

 **Hi, again.**

 **And Wow, I did not expect things to go this way. This chapter turned more emotional then I intended it to go at first. But I guess that's expected, I mean, Leia is eight and as much as she and Luke act like adults they're still children.**

 **Well I hope you liked it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **And I'll See you soon, hopefully. :D**

 **But seriously, please review, I'd love to know what you guys think.**

 **Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

Luke felt as if he was floating in space, unable to ever get back. He thoughts were jumbled into one big mess. A mess full of bad, ugly things his sister must have tried to hide from him. But it wasn't only Leia, he hid those things too, didn't want to remember. But he could see it now, uncle Owin and Beru killed by storm troopers as Luke was taken away, Master Ben desperate to protect Luke, had sent him away as he stayed to fight Vader. Luke, always helpless to do anything but watch, until he couldn't anymore. There was blood on his hands too, you couldn't see it but it was there.

"What did you do!" He heard someone shout.

"A lot of dark things the boy in his mind has, unaware of them he was." Said Yoda. Luke remembered how he died too. Or maybe it was for the best to not remember, to hide it all away.

"To live with his memories he has to learn, damaged his mind is." Someone crouched down in front of him. Luke remembered the man, Luke had hurt him too. But wasn't it better this way? That way the man couldn't hurt him first. Everyone always left or died, it was important not to get attached.

"Luke?" The man asked and to Luke he seemed concerned. Should he tell him not to worry, that he was fine? Was he fine?

"Can I go see Leia?" He asked calmly. They promised not to leave each other, to always stay together. Luke had to keep that promise.

"Of course." Said Anakin, picking Luke up. Luke didn't feel comfortable in the man's arms, it felt too safe, too nice.

"Dark the future seems, maybe for the better this is, meditate more on this I will." Said Yoda, but Luke was barely listening. He could feel Leia trough their bond, trying to reach him, but he put a shield around his mind, keeping her out.

"Remember our conditions young Skywalker." Said Windu to Anakin, who walked towards the exit. Anakin stopped at his words, but didn't turn back. Instead, he held Luke tighter and left the room, never looking back.

Padmé still held her daughter as her cries seemed to die down. It was still weird knowing that the girl she right now held was the same child she lost, just replaced with the version of her from the future. Right now Padmé couldn't help, but think that maybe it was for the better. Clearly, she had died from childbirth, just as Anakin had feared. At least this way maybe she could try to change things for the better. The girl's dark past still scared her. To think that her children were brought up to the future so dark and twisted… Would it still happen, even with them being here? Padmé hugged the girl tighter. No, she would not let that happen. She would do anything to keep them out of harm's way.

"Are you really my mom?" Leia asked, and Padmé choked back a sob, not sure how to answer. Leia lifted her head and stared at Padmé, studying her.

"She was beautiful and sad also, just like you are now." Padmé heart broke at Leia's description of her. She shook her head and brushed away her tears.

"I'm not sad." She said smiling. "I'm happy, because when Anakin comes back with your brother we can all go home. Would you like that?" Padmé held her breath as the girl seemed to consider that, then slowly nodded. Padmé smiled and Leia smiled back. That's when they heard the slight footsteps.

"Luke!" Leia screamed, freeing herself from Padme's arms and running towards her brother. Padmé released the girl sadly, watching as Anakin put the boy down. It hurt to look at them, you could see the clear similarities between Luke and Anakin. The same sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, even their skin tones matched, probably due to the exposior of the sun. Leia, having eagerly ran up to her brother didn't hesitate to hug him. Luke hugged her back but with slight hesitation Padmé didn't expect to see. She stood up and walked towards Anakin.

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked Anakin who seamed angry while watching Leia's and Luke's reunion.

"I wasn't there to protect them." Said Anakin. "In the future, I mean."

"Ani…" Padmé said unable to think of what to say. She felt it too, the guilt, of knowing that she wasn't there when her children needed her the most. But she was now.

"Ani, don't concentrate on the future or the past, but the present." Anakin shook his head about to answer, but stopped when they both heard Leia's words.

"Why are you blocking me?" She asked Luke suddenly, frowning. Luke shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Luke?" Said Leia softly, her voice breaking. Concerned Padmé made a move towards them, but Anakin stopped her. Padmé looked at Anakin and he shook his head slightly, still watching them.

"They made you remember didn't they?" Leia asked and Luke slowly nodded. "I can hide it again." Leia offered, but even before Luke could shake his head, she knew he would refuse. Luke then glanced towards Anakin and Padmé, clearly uncomfortable. Leia shook her head, starting to panic. "No, please Luke. I can hide it again, let me hide it again." Leia found herself shaking him as she was pulled away by Anakin. "No!" She shouted, trying to free herself from him, but he was too strong. Now mad, Leia hurled any stuff nearby she could find at him, witch weren't much. "Stop!" Anakin shouted, putting her down. Leia shook her her head, still trying to get free from his grip. "No you don't understand, I have to hide him away." She still wasn't looking at Anakin, instead still trying to get free from his grip, feeling her brother nearby, now with the woman, the one that looked so much like her dead mother. She just needed to get to him. "Leia." Anakin urged, but Leia ignored him, now trying to Force push him too. Still, it was no use. Suddenly, arms shook her and she stared up at Anakin wide-eyed.

"Tell me what you are trying to hide!" He shouted, loosing control. Leia's bottom lip trembled as new tears welled up in her eyes. Quietly, looking around if anyone else was nearby, Leia whispered one name. "Darth Vader."

 **Hey guys. So the thing is, that I don't feel like this story is the best I could make it to be. Yet, I haven't lost the idea of Leia and Luke as children. I'm still writing just different variations of them. Which brings us to the current issue. I don't feel like finishing this story. It's not because I don't like it. But because I find it lacking. Which I know is my fault, I'm the writer here. I just feel like I hurried too much with the writing and with the publishing. Which, again, is my fault, don't be too harsh with me. Still, I know a lot of you are fallowing this story and waiting for an update witch I appreciate, but also saddens me. So I just had to update with this last draft, though I did add a few sentences just now. I just wanted to tell you of the situation. So you wouldn't be too disappointed.**

 **The good news is I am still working on a new story. Yes it's still a Luke and Leia fanfic. And yes, it fairly has the same idea. Which is them traveling trough time, but this time a lot earlier, still to clone wars (The movie timeline actually). I also changed their age, which is now twelve. I actually have already written 7 pages.**

 **Here's the summary: When everything was lost, even the last hope, Leia and Luke traveled trough time, how, even they weren't exactly sure. The only thing they knew was that they were in a middle of yet another war. This time merely padawans, brought to be trained by two Jedis. While Luke was happy to be reunited with his old Master. Leia absolutely loathed hers. Others might see him as "Hero with no fear", but Leia and her brother knew better. Darth Vader, a Sith Lord, Luke and Leia's father. A person Leia loathed most in the entire galaxy.**

 **I already thought about publishing the first chapter, but decided against it. Though I can give you a sneak peak:**

The shuttle door opened and Luke and Leia stepped out. Two Jedi human males were standing outside, a droid in their midsts. Leia, noticing the familiar R2 unit, felt a little bit homesick. She could feel Luke was surprised to see the droid, guessing that maybe it was an entirely different one. Along with the droid, one of the males was easy enough to recognize too. Though Leia had only seen Luke's Master a couple of times before and not on the best terms, she could sense Luke's longing trough their bond and realized it was probably him. He looked younger, with light brown hair and beard, instead of white, dressed in light traditional Jedi clothes. A male Leia didn't recognize stood next to him, unlike Luke's former Master, dressed in black, but Leia payed no attention to him. She had a fair idea of who he just might be and it brought no fuzzy feelings, on her side.

"Younglings," Said Obi-Wan Kenobi, formerly know as Ben Kenobi by Luke.

"And who you two are supposed to be?" Asked who Leia supposed was Anakin Skywalker. He even sounded completely different. Maybe that was it, all she had to do was pretend he was somebody else entirely. Or forget who he will become.

Usually Leia always did the introductions, since she was better at lying, or invading questions, but Luke, probably sensing her internal struggle, this time spoke up instead of her. "I'm Luke and this is Leia. Master Yoda sent us." Luke glanced at Leia, unsure. Leia sighed. "We were told to tell you that there's an emergency and you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately." There, she said it. No way she would cower in front of the younger version of her nightmare. Even the Clones standing nearby made her uncomfortable. To think they had a tendency to turn evil any moment. Darth Vader- Sorry, Anakin didn't seem happy. "Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." No, he might not be a Sith yet, but that didn't change much, she still didn't like him one bit. Leia scowled at him, getting even angrier when she noticed his eyes were the same shade's as Luke's.

"Our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we have been calling for help." Obi-Wan explained. Luke and Leia glanced at each other, frowning.

"But Master Yoda hadn't heard from you. He just sent us to deliver the message." Said Luke. Seeming a bit frustrated Anakin turned away. "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble." He wasn't only evil, but whiny also. Just her luck.

"Maybe you could send a signal trough the cruiser we came with." Offered Luke.

 **I'm not sure when I'm going to publish this, just that I'm going to. I just don't feel like hurrying like with the first story. I want to make it perfect, which also means a lot of work. I just hope to hear your thoughts on the issue. If you want me to update the old story. Or if you'll hang around for the new one. I'd love to hear your opinions and promise to put it into account.**

 **Thanks and bye, for now. :)**


	6. THIS IS IT

Just a reminder that this story has been discontinued and revised into "You were right about me". Chapter 1 has already been published and I'm continually working on chapter 2.

I have to say, that the story didn't exactly turn out the way I planned from the beginning. If it's a bad thing, or a good one, I'll let you decide on your own.

All I ask is, that you give it a chance.

Thank you :)


End file.
